Who We Are
by Sugar and Water
Summary: Ichigo Mizuhime is a normal Jounin growing up in Konoha until her life is turned upside down by Team Gai! Adventure, humor and maybe even love ensue. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay!! Water here! Having fun writing her story! Anyways hope you all enjoy! I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did, that would be so cool! Check out Sugar's story!

Ichigo Mizuhime yawned and rolled out of bed. The thirteen year old jounin walked up to her mirror. A pretty heart shaped face stared back at her. She had large blue eyes the exact color of the ocean and midnight black hair cropped short except for where silky tendrils hung down to her shoulders. All in all she was a very pretty girl.

Ichigo sighed again and pulled off her sleeping clothes and pulled on her ninja outfit which consisted of black ankle length pants a black tank top with mesh underneath, fingerless gloves and of course her headband. She spun in front of the mirror once to check her appearance, she wanted too look good after all it was her first day with a new team.

When she was satisfied with her appearance she ran downstairs to her mother. "HI Mom!"

"Hmph." Her mother frowned at her, "You look like a slut." (A/N: She did not) "You think anyone's going to take you seriously looking like that?"

"Sorry, Mom." Ichigo replied, "I think I—"

"Shut up!" Her mother screamed at her, "Your lucky I don't make you change right now! And what did you do to your hair!"

"I think it looks cool…" She replied disheartedly.

"You look absolutely horrific!" Her mom wailed, "Oh! What are the other woman going to think?! Thirteen and a Jounin for goodness sake!"

"It's an accomplishment mom." Ichigo muttered. "You should be proud." Ichigo's mother huffed again and turned away. Taking that she was done yelling at her, Ichigo sat down at the table and started eating.

"Dear Lord! Stop eating so such your fat enough already!" The woman yelled to her daughter. "Honesty, would it kill you to be more lady like?"

"Sorry, mom. OH! I'm going to be late to meet my new team! Bye mom!" Ichigo yelled and ran out of their little house.

Ichigo ran down the streets of Konoha to the stop where she was supposed to meet her team. The rest of her teammates were already there. There was her new 'sensei' and a boy who was the spitting image of him. A girl who seemed to already hate her judging by the look on her face, and another boy. Ichigo's heart nearly stopped when she saw him. He was so handsome! He looked at her and smiled.

Ichigo smiled back. The boy had long brownish hair and white eyes. When he saw her smile a faint blush colored her handsome face, and he looked away.

The sensei waved and yelled when she come up, "Hello! You must be our new teammate. I am Might Gai!"

"And I am Rock Lee!" The mini-Gai yelled.

The white-eyed boy smiled and extended a hand which Ichigo took, "I am Neji Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ichigo Mizuhime." Ichigo replied, "But my friends call me Strawberry, or Go!"

Gai nudged the girl forward, "I'm TenTen." She said in a bored tone. She didn't look like she wanted Ichigo to be there. Ichigo's heart sunk she had really wanted her new teammates to like her. Ichigo smiled slightly at her, but she frowned even deeper.

"So Go-chan!" Gai yelled, "tell us about yourself."

"Well, I like reading and being outside." Ichigo started, "I'm kinda quiet but I'm lots of fun when you get to know people, and I love animals. I use a lot of taijutsu and water based jutsu, but I'm also pretty good at genjutsu if I need to use it. Um, I'm thirteen and I'm a… genin." She surprised herself by that lie. She had graduated the academy at age six and when she was seven she became a chunin. She was a Jounin by ten. So why did she lie? Ichigo looked at everyone's faces and blushes when she came to Neji realizing she was still holding his hand. She really wanted to fit in.

"Ok! It is going to be great to have you on our team!" Gai yelled. He seemed to buy this lie.

"Yes, really great." Neji added smileing again. Ichigo smiled back thankful she had lied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Chapter two's done!! This one's really cool! I really get into Go's character in this chapter. Enjoy ad as always read Sugar's story! OH sorry bout the long wait!

--

"OK! I suggest we all go out to eat before I tell you about our next mission!" Gai yelled.

"Yes!" Lee yelled. Ichigo thought about yelling too after all she hadn't had much of breakfast, but that wouldn't be very ninija-like.

"Were would you like to go eat, Go-chan?" Neji asked.

"Um… how about ramen?" Ichigo suggested.

"No!" TenTen yelled immediantly, "Ramen's icky! How 'bout we go get chicken."

"No." Neji replied, "I think we should go eat ramen. Besides chicken makes you fat." He replied. "Anyways you should be nicer to Go-chan, seeing as she's our new teammate. Besides she's cute 3"

Ichigo made a face like this 0-0. No one had ever called her cute before. She felt herself blush. From somewhere in the backround Lee echoed, "Yeah, she is cute!"

"Ramen it is!" Gai yelled. "Let's go!"

After lunch Neji produced a pack of pocky and everyone snacked on it while they listened to Gai talk.

"Ok, guys. We're going to eat ramen." Gai replied. "Don't fight. We've got better things to do.

After everyone had finished their ramen Gai started explaining about their mission. "Ok, so basically we're going to protect a noble man as he does home to Hidden Cloud Village."

There was a group 'oooh'.

"Yeah. So we'll leave tomorrow—"

"No Need!" A loud voice said loudly.

Everyone turned around. Behind them a handsome man stood. His had loooong light brown hair that fell almost to his butt. And the greenest eyes Ichigo had ever seen in her life. He also had the biggest smile Ichigo had ever seen. Ichigo knew right abay that this must be the noble man they were supposed to protect.

"Who are you?" TenTen asked. Appearently she didn't realize who exactly her was. There were little hearts in her eyes and she was practically drooling over the handome young noble.

"I'm Masa!" Masa yelled. "And I'm ready to leave this dump of a village." HE smiled at Ichigo. "Pity I didn't meet you earlier, sweetheart." Ichigo felt herself turn red from embarrassment. Neji was nearly growing at this young noble man.

TenTen popped up from her seat, "HI! I'm TenTen!"

Masa didn't seem to notice her. He kept on smiling at Ichigo.

"well1" Gai yelled oblivos as ever, "If we are all realy let's go!"

"YAY!" Rock Lee yelled

--

So yeah. I'll try to get the chapters up quicket. Thanks to the guys who favorited this! Read an' Review puh-lease does puppy dogg eyes


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI HI Water here again to bring you the latest install ment of Ichigo's storry! I promise to include lots of drama and actions!! giggles

--

It'd already been two days but team Guy and Masa were almost back to Hidden  
Cloud Village. Neither Masa nor Neji had taken their eyes off of Ichigo. It's was kind of nerve racking to be under such scruteny.

ON the second night Masa approached Ichigo. "HEy, baby. Wanna have a go?"

"Whaaa?" Ichigo's mouth made a little 'o'.

Masa smiled again, "Do you want to have a go?"

"No!" Ichigo screamed!

"Aw! Com on!" Masa pushed her back and pinned her to a tree. Ichigo tried to get away from him but Masa was too stonge for her! She was so scared she didn't know what he was going to do to her (A/N: and Ichigo's not stupid. She's just really pure and stuff).

"HEY!" NEji yelled. "What the heck are you doing to her! BYACAGHAN!"

MAsa's eyes went all wide. Instently he dropped Ichigo and stared backing away all submissive like. "WHao, dude I'm sorry. " He laughed nervously, "Don't hurt my dude."

NEji growled and picket up Ichigo. " JERK!" He yelled.

"HEY!" Guy yelled. " Don't talk like that to the guy where supposed to be protective Neji!"!

"Sorry." NEji grunted, before he turned to Ichigo, "Are you ok, Go-chan?"

I chigo blushed a deep deep red, and nodded vigerously.

"Heh. Your kinda pretty you know." Neji lifted up Ichigo's chin, "The kinda girl I could end up falling for."

"I could end up falling for you two." Ichigo replied. NEji blushed as well.

Not wanting ot be outdone, Lee added, "I coulg fall for you two Strawberry-chan!" Ichigo didn't seem to notice Lee's comment though. She was too busy staring into Neji big white eyes. Eyes that she could get so lost in.

Neji' leaned in close and kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips.

Then he walked away off to leave Ieave Ichigo to her happy little fanasties.

She was stapped out of it pretty quickly, "What the heck are you think your doing?" TenTen yelled.

"Huh?"

"Kissing Neji-kun like that!" TenTen yelled, " Your such a slut!" She yelled and stalked off.

Ichigo sniffed. Her eyes were all big and wide like a puppy dogs.

"Are you ok, Strawberry-can?" Lee asked.

Ichigo nodded. Here eyes were all like wavy o's.

"Ok!" Lee replied.

When Ichigo went to sleep that night she assesed the day. It was a good day she guessed. She'd gotten her first kiss. That made her happy. That made her really happy. Probably the happiest she'd ever been.

That would change soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! Did you like the drama in the last chapter?! Hope So more to come! Does anyone know the correct spelling of Beyakughan? Oh! And I think I'm going to change the story to be from Ichigo's perspective just because the next few parts have a lot of internal stuff so don't get all confused!

--

We were walking for a few hours. I was still all red in the face from what Neji had said (and done!) last night. Ten Ten seemed really sored. Masa was back to his normal self—ew—and Neji was cool as a cucumber. A very handsom cucumber I might add. Personallly I don't exactly know what he sees in me but whatever I should enjoy the ride.

So anyway we were walking along. Masa had just told a dirty joke which no o ne except TenTen laughed at when out of nowhere we were attacked! "Who the heck are you!" Neji yelled at the ugly lookin' man.

I recognized him immediantly from the bingo books, "I k now you! You're Aero Suzuki!!"

Gai-sensei elaborated from the rest of the team and Masa, "He's one of the most dangerous guys in the bingo book!"

"Don't forget about me!" A really effemanent woman materialized out of the mist, "Ai!"

"Wow! She's hot!" Masa couldn't help but yelled.

"yeah!' Aero yelled, "And we're here to kill Masa!" He streacked out his sword with one hand.

"Tch." Neji grumbled, "I guess it IS our duty to protect him. Even if he's a total jerk."

"NO NO NO!" Ten ten yelled she was close to tears, "we should run. We aren't so far from our destination."

Meanwhile Masa was cursing—loudly, "OMIGAWD OMIGAWD I DUN WANNA DIE!!" GAI AND lee weren't going to be too much of a help so I guess It was up to me and NEji.

"Beeakughan!" Neji yelled. Blood vessels popped around his eyes. It sorta looked like it hurt but he bared it all wonderfully. Then we rushed into attack our enemy. Neji took on Aero while I took on Ai. Pretty soon the woman was unconscious, Neji on the other hand wasn't doing soo when.

Aero grinned evilly and raise his sword. "NOOOO!" I SCREAMed but too late! He'd already stuck neji who collapsed dto the ground. I was almost out of chakra but I HAD to do something! Out of nowhere I opened my mouth and screamed "BEAKUGHAN!"

AND you know what? It worked! Later the other's told me that my blue eyes turned white and everything. But all I felt was a little bit of burning when the vessels popped in my face and I could see all Aero's chakra! It was purty easy to dispose of him after that. But not really dispose of him, I'd never actually kill anybody.

"Oh my gawd! We need to get Neji to a hospital now!" Gai yeledd.

It wasn't that hard and the doctors said Neji should be ok. Still I was worried not just abut Neji. Why did I have becughan? I wasn't a Hyuuuga? Oh no! Just another thinkg for my om to be ashamed about!

Masa interuped my thoughts, "Hey, Strawberry!"

"M-massa!" I said.

Masa was smiling sexy, "I wanted to thank you for savein me before." He put his hand on my boobs. No I'm serious he seriously putt his hand on my boobs!

I screamed and turned away, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS!" I yelled at him

He seemed surprised, "Do what"

"Throw youself all over women! It's not nice!"

Masa seemed a little crestfalled. "What?" I asked,

"It's nothing." He replied, his head down.

"It must be something. "I felt a little sorry for yelling at him before even if he did toch my boobs.

"It's just." He looked up tears sparkling in his eyes, "ITS JUST THAT I LIKE YOU SO MUCH AND I REALLY WANTED YOU TO LIKE ME BAK!"

I WAS startled. "I want you to stay here with me!" Tears were seriously pouring down his face now, 'I want you to quite being a ninja and stay here with me! Your so different from any other girl I met befor Ichigo! Your so special! I want you to be with me! Please?"

"I'm sorry Masa." I said, "But I'm… I'm in love with Neji. But can we still be friends?"

"I guess that'd be ok." Masa replied. WE then parted ways I was kind a happy at the though of making a new friend but then again it was kinda weird that Masa liked me but I gueass he's an already guy.

--

A/N: YAAAY! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! It's to make up for the other short ones. So pretty much this is the end of the masa arch—dun worry for all you Masa fans out there he'll probably crop up again!- so yeah! The next parts gunna take place in Konoha again, Ichigo's gonna try to discover the secret to her beyacughan! So read and review and as always READ SUGARS STORY!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY! Chapter 5!! So happy!!

--

WE didn't do much of anything special when we got home. Neji was stil recuperating from his injury. I visited him everyday while I worked up the curage to ask my mother about the beyakughan. Neji busied himself with teaching me everyting he knew. He said I was a natural.

I also got to meet Neji's jerk of a cousin Hinata. This si where Neji explained the hierarchy of the Hyuuga clan to me, "You see I'm from tehe branch family." Neji said, "We're just as good as the main family, but they treat us like dirt."

"Why?"

"Cuz they suck!" Neji yelled, "They put a curse seal on us! It burns when I activate Byakughen."

"Oh." I wished I could say anything better.

"And that jerk Hinata! Ooo, don't get me started on her!" Neji seemed really mad. "Hey you want a drink or something?"

"Ok."

So later that night I went home and finally plucked up the courage to aske my mother. "Hey, Mom?"

"What?' She said all mean like.

"um. Do you remember my last mission?"

"Tach. I can't remember every mission you go on, slut."

I tapped my fingeres together, "Somthing weird happened. I actgitivated beyakugen."

"WHAT!" She screamed! 'YOU LITTLE SLUT! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"Um, um! Because Neji-kun was hurt and I had to save him!!"

"UGH!!" My mom thre a dish ad me and stormed off.

Why'd she do that? I wondered to myself. But anyway that was how I spent my days hanging out with my 3 BOYFRIEND3 Neji and asking my mom about why I had beecugan. One day she finally screamed it at me, "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A HYUUGA YOU REATRD!" She yelled, 'YOUR FATHER WAS ONE OF THE MAIN BRACH BUT HE DIED AND THEY HYUUGA DON'T KNOW YOU EXIST!" Then she stormed out.

Excited about my latest discovery I raced over to the Hyuuga resisdence where Neji told me to meet him. "NEJI-KUN! NEJI-KUN!" I yelled.

Inside the room where Neji told me to meet him stood Neji, Hinata and Hinata's father (I forget his name Lol). I could tell somethin was wrong just by the looks on there faces. "What's up?" I asked.

hinata's father said, "We know about your father. And who you are."

Hinata said, "We're going to put a curse seal on you."

"but. My father was from the main branch."

"I know," Hinata's father sai,d "But that's going to be our little secet."

"HEY!" Neji yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!"

"Oh ys we can!" Hinata said.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" neji yelled, 'BEYAKUGHAN!"

"CURSE SEAL! ACTIVATE!" hinata's father yelled. Neji fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"NEJI-KUN!" I yelled, but before i could do anything hinata had put the curse seal on me. and I fell on the ground screaming in pain. Hinata and her father laughed for a little bit but eventually they left us alone. After a little bit tha pain subsided and I crawled over to neji.

"Neji-kun?' I whispered. "Neji-kun?!" I shook him, "NEJI-KUN!" BY NOW I thought I was going to hurt him how much I was schaking him, 'NEJI!!"

--

DUN DUN DUN! Ooo don't you wonder what's doing to happen next? Yeah so I'm going to leave you with a cliff hanger!! I'm so evil aren't I?!


	6. Chapter 6

OK! So I hope you lkied the last chapter! It was vury suspenful wasn't it! WHEE I'm so evil!!

--

So Neji and I wound up in a hospital. Neji was in a coma.

Eventually Gai-sensei, Lee and even TENTEN! showed up. Lee and TenTen wasnted to know what was up with Neji but Gai-sensei dragged me off to a hospital room.

"So, Strawberry-shan." His tone was very serious-like and not at all Gai-sensei, "You finally found out."

"Found out what?"

"About your father." He lifted me up and sat me on a bed, "And about the Hyuuga clan." He pushed me done and started unbutoniing my b\pants.

'Gai-sensei what are you doing!" I yelled but Gai-sensei shushed me.

"I've wanted to do this since I first met you." Gai growled, "and now I finally get chace."

"NO!" I yelled.

"You have to or else I'll tell everybody else your secret."

After Gai sensei was done with me I put my pants back on and went outside. Lee and TenTen were still outside but Gai had left.

"HIII Strawberry-chan 3" Lee said but today I just didn't feel like his antics. What with neji so sick and all. Zi never noticed this before but he seemed really interested in m e. weird. I never though I was so popular with the men. I mean first Neji, then Masa then Gaiseinsei now lee. Was I doomed to be a guy magnet for the rest of my life? Oh my mom was right1 I am a slut!!

So anyway Lee and TenTen eventually left and I stayed at the hospital with neji. There wasn't much to do there except watch him sleep and wonder when eh wsa going to wake up. Eventually around two o clock at night neji's mom came in.

"Hey, sweety." She said and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Hi, mom." I said—and she wasn't my real mom she was neji's mom, I just called her mom because we're so close and stuff.

"Oh MY GAWD!" She yelled when she saw my curse seal, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"HInata put a curse seal on me because I have beyakughan."

"Oh, sweetheart." She hugged me tighter.

"And now I don't know what to do because neji's comatsose and now I have a curse seal." I said tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't mention what happened with Gai sensei.

"Don't worry deary I'm sure your figure out something."

"Is there some way I could remove the seal and get neji out of his comatose?' I asked.

"Maybe.." Neji's mom said, "If you searched hard enough."

Right at that moment I knew what exactly I had to do."

--

Yeah so I think I wanna write a Gaara love story next. Anyway I'm sorry it's so short and stuff. Not much happened in this chapter it's kinda just a lead in for the next chappy


End file.
